Alone
by Vixen's-Reid
Summary: Sake, of course. WARNING MAJOR LEMON


Sam woke up to hear the sound of tyres crunching on the dirt road. She smiled and got out of her bed, walking over to her closet. She opened it and got dressed in her old clothes.

To say she was excited is and understatement. Her dad had left the ranch in her care while he and Brianna went on a holiday and gram went to a cooking competition in New York. She was going to have so much fun.

She jogged down stairs and raided the kitchen and got out some breakfast. She was just finished when she heard a car pull up in the drive way. She walked out and stood on the porch while she watched Jake grab a saddle and put in on the fence.

"Hey Brat," he called. She nodded and walked over to him.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"I thought we could start trying to ride her today," he said.

"Tempest? Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded and said,

"I'll need to borrow a horse. Witch has an infection in her rear leg."

She set off towards the pasture that held Tempest and walked inside with a lead rope and halter. The black two year old filly pranced over to her and waffled her lips on Sam's pockets. Getting out a sugar cube, she gave it to the filly. She put the halter on her and led her out of the pasture. Tying her to the fence, she took the saddle from Jake. It was fairly light and simple for a stock saddle. She put it on the filly's back and eased the cinch up. She checked to make sure the filly hadn't sucked in air and led her to the corral.

"You remember what to do?" Jake asked.

"Of course," she replied. She leaned against Tempest and put some weight on her back. The filly humped and walked away. Grumbling, Sam walked over to her and put some weight on her again. This time she only moved a few steps and stopped. She nickered, as if to laugh at Sam. Sam smiled and put her weight on the filly's back again. One step. Her smile got wider and she put weight on the filly's back again. No steps. Sam eased herself more onto Tempest's back. Sitting up in the saddle, Sam loosened the reigns and kicked the filly's side softly. The filly walked forward and turned around. Sam stopped her and told her to back. The filly did as she was told and stopped. Sam dismounted and walked her over to the fence. Jake was no where in sight. _Typical,_ she thought,_ I succeed and he's not here to see it._ Smiling, she mounted Tempest and walked her into the open barn. Jake was standing, staring into a stall that held Strawberry. Strawberry had gone lame in her left front fetlock.

"Ta da!" she said happily. Tempest's ears faced back then front.

"That's good," he faced her and walked up to tempest's head. The filly rubbed her head in Jake's shirt and snorted. Sam giggled and dismounted Tempest. She changed from the bridle to the lead rope and removed the saddle. Sam brushed her down before releasing her into the open pasture. She checked the gate before heading inside. The day had gone well and she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

***

Sam was bustling around the kitchen as Jake opened the door.

"Have you had anything to eat?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to take Sunny for a walk. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Sure." The door closed, leaving Sam alone in the kitchen. Sighing, she sat down in one of the chairs around the table. Today she had to do every one's chores. Getting up, she made her way to the chicken pen and went inside. One, two, three, four, five, six eggs. After Sam had put them in the fridge, she walked over to the vegetable patch and dug out some weeds. When she finished that she watered them and walked into the barn. She looked in on Strawberry to find Dr. Scott.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey, I'm just checking her," he explained.

"Do you want to take her out of the stall so I can clean it out?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll just take her out into the yard," he replied. Sam nodded and went to collect the pitch fork and lead rope. She handed the lead rope to Dr. Scott and went into the stall. "How's your horse doing?" he asked. He wasn't talking about Tempest or Ace. He was talking about the Phantom. The doctor hadn't seen him since the fire that took his hearing.

"He's getting better," she replied. She stepped aside to let Dr. Scott pass. As soon as he was gone, she began mucking out the stable.

She walked out into the front yard and nodded to Dr. Scott.

"All clean now," she said proudly. He nodded and took Strawberry into the barn. A high pitched neigh came from the corral as Sam wondered over to the pastures. Changing direction, she went and stood at the fence. Tempest was on the end of a lead rope and walking around the corral. She stopped and lowered her head but didn't eat. Jake walked over to her and shortened the lead rope. He placed his hand on her back and she took off whinnying. She pranced around on her toes before lowering her head again. Sam chuckled.

"She's making fun of you Jake!" she called. Tempest's ears pricked towards Sam's voice. Jake grumbled and let go of the lead rope. Tempest walked over to Sam and stretched her neck out.

"That's only because you spoil her," he said as she petted Tempest's neck. Jake lead Tempest out of the Corral and into the barn. Sam followed and grabbed two curry combs, one she handed to Jake. It didn't take them long to brush her and let her out into the pasture.

***

Sam made her way out to the barn the next morning. She found Jake already there with Strawberry.

"A little early for you isn't it?" she asked. He turned to face her, she had obviously surprised him.

"And you get angry when I sneak up on you," he muttered.

"I wouldn't call what I just did sneaking," she joked. There was a strike of lighting outside as rain started to pour down. "Shit! I haven't grabbed the eggs yet." She ran out of the barn leaving Jake just standing there.

She rushed back into the house soaking wet, carrying a dozen eggs. She walked into the kitchen and put them in the fridge. She turned around and was about to head back out side when Jake came through the door, short hair and clothes soaked through. She giggled and passed him a towel.

"What's so funny?" he asked, wiping his face.

"Nothing," was her amused reply. He looked as though he'd been swimming fully clothed in the La Charla. She turned her back to him and started looking for food to eat. She had just opened a cupboard when she felt rough hands rest on either side of her waist. She went stiff then relaxed and turned around to come face to face with Jake. He pressed his mouth softly on hers and wrapped his arms around her lower back. She had never felt anything like this, not even when Darrel had held her. This time she felt love; not lust. She pressed her body to his and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hand through his short wet hair. He pulled away and closed his eyes as she rested her head on his chest.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he whispered. She giggled and grabbed his hands. She led him to the bottom of the stairs and stopped. He looked at her with a questioning look on his face.

"You're in control now," she said. He smiled and kissed her, undoing the top button on her shirt. She moved up the stairs and opened the door to her room. He walked inside with her following behind him. She sat on her bed as he took off his shirt to reveal a toned chest. He placed a hand on either thigh and kissed her as she undid the rest of the buttons on her shirt to reveal a black bra. He moved his mouth to her neck as she reached for the buttons on his jeans. His mouth moved lower as she undid the buttons and zipper. She felt the strap of her bra fling loose and fall to the ground. He pressed her to the bed and stepped out of his jeans. He kissed her just above her bare chest as she slid her jeans and his boxer's off. He slid his thumb under the elastic of her underwear and slid them down her legs, onto the ground. She moved onto the bed more as he climbed on top of her. Taking her breast into his hand he kissed her again and moved his mouth down. He then slid into her. He felt her stiffen then relax as he thrust in and out of her. She cried his name as they both reached their climax. He smiled and pulled out of her. He put his hand down and caressed her thigh when he felt something wet and warm. He looked down in shock.

"Sam! Haven't you ever had sex before?" he asked. She shook her head. "You should have told me, I would've been ..."

"More gentle?" she cut him off. She laughed dryly, "Nothing could make you gentle, especially not a woman's body." He smiled. She was telling the truth.

He massaged the top of her thigh and kissed her chest as she moaned in pleasure. He got off of her and, pulling her with him, walked into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and stepped under the warm water. She closed the door and stepped in with him. She didn't realize what he was doing until she felt him inside her again, only this time, it wasn't hard. He was giving her head. She moaned in delight and shook as she once again hit her climax. He kissed her chest as she massaged his manhood. It was his turn. He removed his mouth from her body, panting and groaned. He grabbed her hand before he hit his climax and turned her around. This time he came from behind and held her to him. He massaged her breasts as he thrust in and out of her.

She came down the stairs fully clothed with her bed sheets. Taking them into the laundry, she put them in the tub of hot soapy water to let them soak. Jake wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I love you," he whispered.

"love you too," she giggled.


End file.
